The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Shortly afterwards, Papa Smurf had asked Harmony to summon the Smurfs at the speaking mushroom. "My little Smurfs, I am smurfly unhappy with you!" Papa Smurf announced. "For some time now, you keep squabbling with each other! I know it's not easy to always smurf on your smurf behavior and to put up with others' faults every day. But believe me! If you continue like this, our village's unity is endangered! Now, go and think about what I've just smurfed to you!" Brainy clapped as Papa Smurf walked down from the mushroom. "Bravo, Papa Smurf! A superb speech, too! I'm sure they've smurfed your message!" Brainy said. "Let's hope!" Papa Smurf muttered to himself as he came down from the mushroom. Handy was talking to Jokey as they walked away. "What's Papa Smurf talking about?" Handy asked Jokey. "We don't argue!" Jokey nodded, "It'd be like you getting mad at me about that hammer I smurfed from you the other day and still haven't returned!" he replied. Handy eyes shot open, his expression quickly changed. "That's right! You could resmurf it to me, you know!" Handy demanded. "Nah! It's just a hammer, after all!" Jokey answered. "Yes, but it's MY hammer!" Handy insisted, starting to get hostile. "Don't get so smurfed up over nothing!" Jokey said, also starting to get hostile. "THIEF!" Handy shouted. "Take that back, or else...," Jokey answered back loudly. In another part of the village, Hero was having trouble in his own home. Wonder was shouting and throwing their possessions across the room. "Wonder, why are smurfing like this?" Hero said, while dodging the objects thrown at him. "YOU DON'T HELP ME SMURF UP THE HOUSE!" Wonder shouted. "IF YOU LOVE ME, THEN HELP ME SMURF UP THE HOUSE!" Hero had no choice but to dive through a nearby window. "This smurf will come back when you smurfed down a little bit," he said as he walked away. Papa Smurf meanwhile was working on an experiment in his laboratory. "Careful! I mustn't smurf a single drop!" he said before he could hear arguing coming from outside. "What?! What's all that racket?" He opened the door and seen Harmony and Hawkeye fighting each other. "You get on my smurfs with your music!" Hawkeye shouted. "You hick!" Harmony shouted back. "That's enough! Aren't you ashamed?" Papa Smurf said as he separated them. "Hawkeye's the one who started it, Papa Smurf!" Harmony said. "That's not true!" Hawkeye answered. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Papa Smurf shouted. "I don't want to hear it! Go home and stay there!" "This is smurf!" Harmony shouted to Hawkeye. "We'll see who gets the last smurf, laddie!" Hawkeye responded. Just then Hero showed up, "What happened here, Papa Smurf?" he asked. "Just Harmony and Hawkeye fighting," Papa Smurf answered. "Why are you here?" Hero let out a sigh. "Wonder's flipped her smurf," he replied. "This smurf is just waiting for her to smurf down a bit." "They haven't understood a thing! How can I get them to understand they're smurfing straight for a disaster?" Papa Smurf thought to himself. "Hero, I'm going back to work now. Just smurf what you normally smurf as usual." "Of course," Hero said and he walked away. "Hmm... I have a little idea that'll smurf them a good lesson!" Papa Smurf said to himself as he made his way into his laboratory, a mischievous smirk on his face. ... The next day, Papa Smurf sent Nikolai, Dempsey and Fergus out into the forest to gather sarsaparilla leaves. "Go smurf some sarsaparilla leaves in the forest! Papa Smurf's full of bright ideas!" Dempsey miffed, before trying to pull a leaf off. "As though we had nothing else to..." Fergus came over to help himself from the same plant that Dempsey was working on. "Hey, Fergus! This is my sarsaparilla plant! Go smurf another one!" he shouted. "Why, these sarsaparilla plants belong to the whole world, laddie!" Fergus insisted. "Well, I smurfed this one first, Fergus!" Dempsey shouted. Nikolai heard them arguing. "Hey, comrades! You're not going to fight over that!" "You smurf your own business!" Dempsey blurted. "WHAT?!" Nikolai snapped back. "Yeah, that's right, laddie!" Fergus added, and soon the three of them started fighting each other. They only stopped when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Hey, if we're bothering you, just smurf so!" the voice said. They looked up and saw another group of Smurfs that looked like carbon copies of themselves, except their clothes were much darker in color. "Go ahead, my comrades! We wouldn't want to smurf you!" the one that resembled Nikolai said. "Who are you?" Nikolai asked. "Where do you smurf from?" Dempsey added. "We've never smurfed you here before." "Are you Smurfs?!" Fergus also added. "It doesn't matter!" the one resembling Dempsey said. "Can you tell us why you're smurfing in our sarsaparilla field?" "What do you mean YOUR sarsaparilla field?" Nikolai demanded. "Exactly, laddies!" the Grey Smurf resembling Fergus said, getting hostile. "This field is the property of our village, and it seems to me you're smurfing here without authorization!" "These sarsaparilla fields are OURS!" Dempsey added. "We'll see about that! Come on, laddies! Let's smurf these thieves!" the Grey Fergus commanded as the other Grey Smurfs charged towards them. Dempsey and Fergus tried to fight valiantly, but were easily outnumbered. Only Nikolai managed to knock one out by whacking him on the head with a stick. "There's too many of them! I must run and warn the others!" he thought to himself before running away. "Hey, that one's smurfing away!" the Grey Nikolai shouted. "Bah, too bad!" a fourth Grey Smurf said. "Smurf those two! We'll take them to the Great Chief!" Nikolai was hiding in a nearby bush, trying to keep out of sight. "They're-- they're smurfing them with them! Who can they be?" he thought to himself, so he decided to follow them. "I must be careful! better not get smurfed! But where are they smurfing them?" He followed them closely until he saw something which made his jaw drop. "Ой! Боже мой! Another village of Smurfs? And so close to ours!" The Grey Smurfs took their captives into their village, which was surrounded by a massive wooden fence. Grey Brainy stepped out towards the captured captives. "Smurf them here and untie them! I'll smurf the Great Chief," Grey Brainy said. Another Grey Smurf untied Dempsey and Fergus, who both gulped slightly with fear, but tried to be brave as best they could. "What'll they do to us, laddie? Do you think that they'll smurf us raw, like haggis?" Fergus asked. "I don't know what this haggis is, but all I can smurf is let 'em try!" Dempsey answered. "Hey, Dempsey, look who's coming!" Fergus said. "Is... is that really, you Papa Smurf?" And walking towards them was a Smurf that looked identical to Papa Smurf, but his clothes were a darker shade of red. "Ha! Ha! I knew it was a prank! You really got us!" Fergus laughed before one of the Grey Smurfs shoved the butt of a spear into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. The others threatened Dempsey with their spears. He wanted to fight back as much as could, but he didn't want to risk his well being or that of Fergus. "YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT CHIEF!" the Grey Smurf shouted. "So?! It seems you've been smurfing our sarsaparilla?! That will cost you very dearly!" the Great Chief said in an angry tone of voice. Nikolai meanwhile was watching the whole situation by looking over the fence. "О, мой!" he thought to himself. "Hey, you! What are you smurfing up there?" a Grey Smurf said when he found him. Nikolai dropped down from the rock and started running. "SOUND THE ALARM! AN INTRUDER!" the Grey Smurf shouted, and he threw his spear at Nikolai, who dodged it at the last second. "Quick! I must warn the others!" he thought to himself as he ran. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles